


The Hurting, The Healing, The Loving

by Saara



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 11:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13635783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saara/pseuds/Saara
Summary: Lauren was trying to hide her past for lord knows how long, until she meets Camila, an extraordinary girl that isn't afraid of expressing her own opinions, just her sexuality. How will their relationship work when it feels like the faith is tearing them apart?





	The Hurting, The Healing, The Loving

Lauren wasn't afraid of death. spiders, zombies or anything else like that. She used to be afraid of letting people down, but after some time, she realized that it didn't matter, because the only person she could let down was herself by not living her life to the fullest. So now her only fear was that when she was going to die, she would regret not doing enough things. Or people.

 

"Hey, Laurie, are you still doing the "365 days of trying new things" thing?" Ally shouted from the kitchen while doing her sandwiches.

"No. I quit it after day 14. I'm more of a "I'll do things in my way" type of person. So i've been just doing random things off of the list." the brunette answered.

"What can I say, she loves control." Normani said from the couch while watching tv.

"But there's this one thing in my list that makes me think." Lauren opened the Notes app on her phone and scrolled to number 146 "Get a significant other" she said while getting up.

All the other three girls turned and looked at Lauren with questionable looks in their faces.

"Does this mean we can go out and party all we want with no regret because we're doing it for the greater good? Works for me" Dinah shrugged, her questionable look turning to a slight smile.

"I mean, what could be a better way for me to find a girl, right?" 

"C'mon girls, let's get dressed into something more nicer. And sluttier." Normani said with a smile, walking to Lauren's closet.

 

2 hours had passed and the girls have arrived to the bar. Lauren was wearing her black ripped jeans and a wine red velvet tank top that almost covered her stomach, showing her belly button piercing. With that, she also had curled her hair and had makeup on. Dinah had already made her way into the bar and by the time the other girls had got in, she had charmed some guy and got the whole group free drinks. They sat on the table in the corner and started drinking.

"Do you guys want to hit the dance floor? I just saw some cute girl looking at me!" Dinah said with excitement while getting up, waiting for the others to follow her. 

"Yeah sure" Lauren said and got up. She was the last one to leave the table. 

When she came to the dance floor, she didn't feel like dancing anymore. It was more just strangers grinning on her body and she didn't feel comfortable. So she went to her table and ordered a few drinks for herself. Maybe after these she'll feel like dancing. When the drinks came, a pretty girl in a black and white stripe dress and a leatherjacket with space buns came and sat across her.

"Anyone else sitting here? You seem pretty lonely to be spending time alone in a bar full of people." she said.

"My friends are actually here. On the dance floor. Didn't feel like dancing with sweaty strangers." Lauren said.

"Me neither, never. I'd rather date someone based on their personality and not their dancing skills. Although, you look like you could win any dancing competition with that kind of body.

"Oh, thank you." Lauren said, trying her best to hide a small bush that was creeping out of her face. "I never actually got to introduce myself. I'm Lauren Jauregui."

"Camila Cabello. Nice to meet you, Lo." Camila said with a smile on her face. "Mind if you shared me drink? The next one's on me if you're not a light weight.

"Lo? I like that. Also, go ahead. I would need a lot more of these to get drunk." Lauren said, giving one of her drinks to the new girl.

 

And so the night. the partying and the talking continued and continued for hours and Lauren forgot about her problems and her past, or atleast for a little while. Her past that she was avoiding at all costs.

**Author's Note:**

> Will be continued, hopefully soon. We'll learn more about their past and themselves.


End file.
